The Edge of The World
by Selena Flowright
Summary: Il y a t il une fin, une frontière, aux confins de la Terre? Une fin à son monde? Remus en est certain. Voici le passage le plus marquant de sa vie: quand ses amis surent la vérité.


The Edge of the World.

Title: The Edge of the World (1/1)  
Author: Selena Flowright  
Rating: Heu... K.

Genre: Drame/...  
Spoilers: Tome 3.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, tous les personnages et tout l'univers magique d'Harry Potter et de mes bien-aimés Maraudeurs appartiennent à J.K.Rowling (Z'aimerais qu'elle me file Sirius et Remus quand même !). L'histoire quant à elle a été tirée d'un Doujinshi (comic par des fans), Lagrangian Points, de Shisinden (vraiment vraiment bien). En fait, ben j'ai fait que mettre en page.

N.B. : N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Il y a très longtemps, on racontait que le monde était une immense étendue de terre parfaitement plane et qu'elle finissait à une certaine frontière. Il y avait de magnifiques chutes d'eau aux confins de la Terre, au bout du monde, et, finalement, elles sont devenues de grands torrents boueux qui tombaient directement en enfer. C'est la fin de toute chose.

Maintenant, le monde est une sphère parfaite et il n'y a plus cette frontière de laquelle on pouvait chuter. Mais Remus Lupin le savait pertinemment que les choses n'étaient pas éternelles. Ce monde, son monde, lui aussi, avait une limite. Une ligne qui pouvait être franchie à tout moment.

Remus faisaient partie des Maraudeurs. Un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes dont l'ingéniosité équivalait les ennuis qu'ils créaient. Il fallait avouer que leur cible préférée était les Serpentards, sans aucun doute possible, et, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ils s'attaquaient aussi de temps en temps à leurs chers professeurs de Poudlard. Dans ce groupe, il y en avait un qui était toujours étonnement calme, qui souriait toujours de façon assez timide. Il aimait bien ses amis, certes. Il n'avait rien au monde de plus précieux si l'on excluait sa famille. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui le « meilleur ami/presque frère ». C'est Sirius et James qui avaient en premier établi un lien si fort qu'on pouvait le confondre avec celui qui unissait deux frères voire celui de jumeaux. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils étaient aussi réalistes l'un que l'autre, même s'ils se disputaient toujours sur certains points.

Même s'il se arguait avec lui, Sirius savait pertinemment que James lui procurait l'aide qu'il avait besoin sans hésiter. A chaque fois que Sirius se posait des questions sur les disparitions répétées de Remus, il allait se confier à James qui assumait pleinement son rôle d'ami et de presque frère. Et, à chaque fois que Sirius s'emportait, James lui souriait gentiment et disait toujours ces mêmes mots :

"Imbécile, tu devrais voir ça avec lui, parce que tu es son meilleur ami."

Remus avait toujours ce même sourire ces derniers temps, un sourire doux, un peu triste. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu en colère ou pleurer. Son air affectueux teignait toujours le cœur du jeune Black d'une couleur plus claire, il atténuait la noirceur de la nuit. Quand Sirius était auprès de lui, il était bizarrement plus calme, plus gentil, plus mâture.

---------------------------------------------

James, Sirius et Peter étaient tous trois dans la salle commune, vide à une heure si avancée. Une tension palpable s'était installée dans la pièce. Pire, ils essayaient de paraître détendu, en vain. James était confortablement assis dans un des beaux fauteuils de velours rouge de Gryffondor, un livre sur les genoux. Son menton était nonchalamment posé sur la paume de sa main, témoignant qu'il pensait évidemment à autre chose. Peter était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, le nez dans un livre. On pouvait voir qu'il ne lisait pas puisqu'il fixait un point du bouquin et ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose. Sirius, quant à lui, était assis sur le grand appui de fenêtre et regardait pensivement dehors.

James et Sirius étaient préoccupés et, plus encore, profondément troublés. Ils avaient voulu savoir pourquoi Remus disparaissait une fois par mois, en leur donnant une excuse vaseuse qui ne tenait pas vraiment la route. Ensuite, ils avaient trouvé. Remus n'avait jamais voulu que quelqu'un, surtout pas ses meilleurs amis, connaisse l'effroyable vérité. En apprenant cet affreux secret, ils avaient tous deux endossé une lourde responsabilité, celle qui impliquait le futur de Remus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui ne dura que quelques secondes puisque le jeune Black détourna prestement le regard. James prit une inspiration et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Peter", dit-il sur un ton grave. "Le truc important qu'on devait te dire, et bien, c'est que…"

Le jeune Pettigrow se redressa, anxieux. Il était le seul des trois qui n'était pas au courant et il craignait franchement que cette révélation ne nuise à sa quiétude quotidienne. James devint de plus en plus sérieux, ce qui conforta Peter dans l'idée qu'il aurait vraiment dû rester au lit.

"Remus est un loup-garou."

Peter était sous le choc, abasourdi. Il regardait James, comme s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague, puis Sirius qui était résolument tourné vers la fenêtre.

"Un loup-garou ? S'écria Peter d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas possible! Remus ne peut pas… comment aurait-il pu ?"

Peter frissonnait ; il était proie à une grande agitation. Il avait peur, il se sentait menacé en quelque sorte.

"Nous devons le dire aux professeurs !" Brailla-t-il.

"Peter", murmura Sirius.

"Je peux pas y croire", reprit Peter. "J'étais ami avec un monstre… Il nous mentait de puis le début, c'était…"

"LA FERME, PETER !" Rugit Sirius en se cramponnant à l'appui de fenêtre.

"Reste calme, Pete", dit gentiment James.

"Mais James…"

Jamais les yeux de Peter ne furent si larmoyants. Il tremblait, son corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes incontrôlable et il semblait que rien ne pourrait plus arrêté cette réaction.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire… " marmonna Sirius en passant une main sur son visage.

"Ce qu'on va faire?" Demanda James, étonné, en se tournant tranquillement vers son ami.

"Oui. Peter a raison !" Lâcha-t-il. "C'est un loup-garou ! Nous devrions rester loin de lui !"

Sirius avait craqué. Il n'avait pas pu admettre cette vérité, trop lourde pour lui en cet instant. James resta étonnement calme et le regarda d'un air impassible.

"Sirius, tu dis qu'on devrait rester loin de lui ?"

"Bien sûr! C'est un loup-garou ! On peut plus le considérer comme un ami, maintenant !"

Peter couina et regarda alternativement ses amis.

"Pourquoi pas ?" S'enquit James en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

"PARCE QUE C'EST UN LOUP-GAROU !"

Sirius se retourna rageusement vers la fenêtre, de nouveau. Peter essuya les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux d'un revers de manche tandis que James secouait tristement la tête.

"Je ne crois pas que ça fasse une différence, que Remus soit un loup-garou ou pas."

Sirius regarda James, sans voix, comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Tu es sérieux, James ? Mais… Il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer si on se pointe devant lui !"

"Sirius", le stoppa tranquillement James. "Est-ce que Remus t'a jamais fait quelque chose par le passé ? T'as vraiment oublié que c'est de nous tous c'est lui qui déteste le plus la violence ?"

"Et alors ?!" S'emporta Sirius en frappant dans le mur le plus proche. "Il essayait juste de cacher sa véritable nature ! Il était simplement en train de prétendre d'être humain !"

"Est-ce que tu t'es jamais battu avec Remus ? Même une fois ? Souviens-toi quand tu étais sur le point de sauter sur Rogue. Il s'interposait toujours pour que personne ne soit blessé. Je ne pense pas qu'il était simulait."

"Je sais…"gémit Sirius. "Mais c'est un loup-garou…"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, James sembla perdre patience. Il se leva brusquement en s'avançant vers Sirius.

"Accepte-le !"

"C'est… impossible", lâcha Sirius à regret.

"ACCEPTE-LE !" S'exclama James en le prenant par le col. "Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'enferme dans une maison abandonnée en plein milieu de nulle part ? C'est pour que personne ne soit blessé ! Sirius, essaye de te rappeler quel genre de personne est Remus. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il te blesserait ? Il est mille fois plus docile que toi ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre si c'est un loup-garou ? Remus n'est pas un monstre ! PENSES-Y !"

James se rendit soudain compte qu'il secouait Sirius comme un prunier et le lâcha en soupirant. Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, baissait la tête. Les mots de James l'avaient touché. Non, Remus n'était pas un monstre, même s'il était désormais associé à « loup-garou ». Il a toujours été le plus calme et le plus gentil. Mais…

Laissant Sirius remuer ses propres pensées contradictoires, James s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ensuite, il se retourna et alla chercher sa cape. C'était presque l'aurore.

"Tu viens, Peter ?" Demanda-t-il au petit bonhomme replié sur lui-même.

"Je… heu…"

James sourit simplement et sortit. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Peter le rejoindre rapidement, ni Sirius le suivre, silencieux.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard sans même croiser un élève. Il était très tôt, alors les élèves ne risquaient pas de traîner dans les couloirs à une heure aussi matinale. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du Saule Cogneur, James leva la tête vers le ciel.

"Le jour se lève…"

Peter se rapprocha. En fait, James aurait presque cru que son ombre s'était gonflée et avait pris la forme de son ami Pettigrow.

"Je… J'ai… peur, James", piailla-t-il.

"Tais-toi, Peter", dit Sirius d'une voix sourde.

Peter n'osa rien ajouter et se cacha même dans le dos de James, en regardant honteusement ses pieds. James ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de marcher, les mains dans les poches, en regardant droit devant lui.

"Remus a été mordu quand il était enfant", raconta-t-il d'une voix douce. "Je ne sais pas quel âge il avait, mais je doute sérieusement qu'un enfant aurait pu se faire mordre intentionnellement par un loup-garou pour tuer des gens, vous ne croyez pas ?"

A ce moment, le Saule Cogneur s'ouvrit. Remus en sortit en titubant et en se tenant le bras droit. Du sang tachait sa chemise jadis blanche et cette dernière était déchirée de toutes parts.

"Ce qui lui est arrivé est sans doute un accident. Remus est une victime, pas un monstre", finit James.

James regarda alors Peter et Sirius d'un regard dur.

"Si quelqu'un fait de la discrimination envers mes amis et les persécutent, je les mépriserai pour l'éternité. Et cela, même si c'est vous deux."

Apparemment, les jambes de Remus cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée. Du sang coulait toujours le long de son bras et il semblait entre deux mondes, comme extrêmement éreinté.

"Du sang ?" Demanda craintivement Peter en plissant les yeux. "C'est le sien ?"

"Sûrement", fit James. "On y va."

Sur ce, il s'avança vers Remus, l'air fermement décidé. Remus, quant à lui, se releva difficilement, en regardant pensivement les gouttes de sang qui s'écrasaient sur le sol. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : Aller à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

"Encore une fois, pour une durée d'un mois, je suis sauvé de ces chutes mortelles du bout du monde", pensa-t-il philosophiquement.

Respirant difficilement, Remus reprit sa marche difficile vers le château. Il se redressa complètement et son regard tomba sur ses trois amis. Son cœur manqua un battement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Tout compte fait, les chutes des confins de la Terre étaient arrivées plus tôt que prévu et maintenant il tombait de haut. C'était la fin.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Remus", lui lança James.

Remus resta là, hébété, sans rien répondre. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs en voyant la mine sombre de Sirius et l'air apeuré de Peter.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que la fin du monde vient d'arriver", plaisanta James.

"Je…vous…"

Remus détourna lentement le regard. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ses amis, les premiers, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu… il venait de les perdre.

Le jeune Lupin recommença à marcher et contourna ses amis. Peter eut un geste de recul. Remus ne put l'en blâmer, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Remus lui sourit gentiment mais avec tristesse, résigné. Il passa devant Sirius qui ne dit mot. Remus continua donc sa route, abattu, en se tenant son bras droit entaillé.

Sirius s'en rendit compte et le retint aussitôt par le bras gauche.

"Mais tu saignes ! Et ça a l'air grave !"

"Je vais aller chez Mrs Pomfresh maintenant", répondit doucement Remus en se dégageant lentement de la prise de son ami.

Sirius ne répliqua rien, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de James.

"Comment c'est arrivé, Remus ?"

"Pourquoi demander ?" Dit le loup-garou, en leur tournant le dos. "Vous savez tout, n'est ce pas ? Je me le suis fait moi-même."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je…" - Remus baissa les yeux, voyant des souvenirs douloureux qui resurgissait- "La bête qui est en moi avait envie de déchirer de la chair, mais puisque je suis tout seul pendant les pleines lunes, avec mes griffes et les crocs, je…"

"Toi-même !" S'insurgea Sirius. "Tu te mutiles ?! Comme ça ?!"

"Mrs Pomfresh me soigne toujours", risqua Remus, surpris. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"Pour ne blesser personne…" souffla le jeune Black. "Tu… IMBECILE !"

Sirius se jeta sur Remus et tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Remus atterrit douloureusement dans l'herbe mais il était trop occupé à fixer d'un air incrédule Sirius qui le serrait contre lui.

"Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce… ce n'est rien !"

Remus se tourna vers Sirius et vit quelques larmes couler sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? "

"Parce que tu ne le fais pas, Remus", intervint son autre ami.

"James… ?"

"Ça te fait mal, n'est ce pas ?"

Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent sous le choc mais il se garda de répondre. S'il avait imaginé ça…

"On ne te laissera plus jamais seul. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une idée. Il y a moyen pour que tu ne nous attaques pas sous ton autre forme."

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes, James", lança Remus, sachant que c'était parfaitement impossible.

"Il faut simplement qu'on s'entraîne", continua-t-il comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption. "Nous sommes là, maintenant."

Remus écoutait James avec tant d'attention qu'il ne fit même pas attention à Peter qui s'était approché silencieusement de lui. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit une légère souffrance au bras qu'il se tourna vers Peter. Quand il vit que ce dernier lui avait nettoyé sa plaie comme il pouvait et avait entouré sa plaie d'un mouchoir, le jeune Lupin lui lança un regard empli de gratitude. Ensuite, James s'approcha et lui tapota gentiment la tête, comme le ferait un père à vrai dire.

"Allez, pleure maintenant, tu te sentiras mieux", lui conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil arrosé d'un sourire jovial.

Remus baissa sa tête et sentit les larmes lui monter. Celles-ci s'écoulèrent doucement, naturellement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire afin de les retenir. Pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, il essaya de sortir de l'étreinte de Sirius mais n'y arrivait pas.

"Sirius… Tu me fais mal… je suis blessé, tu sais."

Sirius n'en eut cure et continua de l'enlacer fraternellement sans prendre la peine de répondre.

"Sirius, j'ai mal", répéta Remus.

"Hey, Sirius", reprit James. "Tu lui fais mal, relâche ta prise."

Pendant que Sirius obéissait, Peter se rapprocha et entoura également ses amis de façon protectrice, pas trop fort. James se joignit à eux avec un sourire serein.

"Rappelle-toi qu'à l'avenir, dit-il, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais vraiment tout pour que le Destin se plie devant nous…"

---------------------------------------------

Ses amis, en fin de compte, donnèrent à Remus la joie d'être humain, aimé et chéri par des personnes qui comptaient pour lui et pour qui il comptait vraiment. Mais, en même temps, le tourment d'être maudit à tout jamais. C'était ça, sa vie. Une sorte de flamme magique qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Car il n'y a pas de chutes d'eau, pas plus que de confins de la Terre. Il n'y aura jamais de fin à ce monde.


End file.
